


Positive pregnancy test as holiday gift

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "Hello!! I absolutely ADORE you twos' writing and it caused me to wonder, is there any way you could you write how the RFA members (as well as V and Saeran) would react to finding out MC's gift for them under the tree was a box with a (positive) pregnancy test in it? I hope you enjoy writing this when you get around to it (or if you decide to)."A/N: Another co-written, you know the drill!This one wasn't marked M/M because it tends to mention the fact that MC is pregnant and a lot of mentions of MC being a female- so if you'd like me to mark it otherwise, please let me know!





	Positive pregnancy test as holiday gift

*YOOSUNG:

-He’s so excited for Christmas!!

-He knows he got you so many gifts! He really hopes you like all of them!

-You got him multiple gifts as well! But there’s one that you’re really nervous to give him…

-You decided to save it until the end! After all the presents and clean up from the wrapping paper, it was time

-”Hey, Yoosung? I um… I think there’s another present for you in the tree.”

-???? He looks in the tree to find a cute small box, wrapped up with a bow

-When he opens it, the first thing he sees is a piece of paper that says, “Player 3, joining the game.”

-Under it, he finds a pregnancy test.

-…a….poSITIVE. PREGNANCY. TEST.

-ALMOST FAINTS

-HONESTLY TEARS UP OMG

-”MC, is…is this for real? Are you… are we going to….”

-The moment you assure him that yes, you are pregnant with his child, he hugs you so tightly you were worried for your health yoosungie pls let me go i cant breATHE

-He’s so hyper the rest of the night! Takes care of everything! Makes you rest!

-Constant reminders that he loves you, and that this is the absolute best present he’s ever gotten on Christmas  
  
  
*JUMIN:

-If you’ve ever said something vague, like, “Oh, hey, that dress is kinda cute”

-Bam, it’s now under your tree

\- you need a bigger tree to cover all the presents he’s gotten you

-You try SO HARD to get him gifts but he!! Never!!!! Lets you!!!!

-”It’s alright MC, all I’ve ever wanted is you. There’s no reason to give me anything. If I wanted something so material, I’d simply buy it for myself.”

\- that’s noT HOW PRESENTS WORK, DAMMIT JUMIN

-It’s time to play, Who’s the Most Spoiled: You or Elizabeth the Third?

-He didn’t expect any presents from you because he’s already told you a million times he needs nothing

-So when he finds one, he’s super confused?

-Why is this here? What could it be?

-Of course he didn’t wait for you to come back from the kitchen to open it

-When he saw the positive pregnancy test, he immediately felt like he was soaring flyyyyyin’

-Stared into the box with tears in his eyes, so when you walked in you immediately froze

-Was he upset??? Did you make a mistake???

-When you spoke his name, he looked up at you with the biggest smile you’ve ever seen him make in your time together

-”MC, this… this is the best news I’ve ever gotten. I… We…. You… a baby? All I’ve ever wanted was to have a child to call my own. Thank you. So much.”  
  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-HIS FIRST REAL CHRISTMAS

-Y E S

\- his longest yeah boy ever

-Not only bought you a TON of gifts, but also handmade you a lot of things!

-Wakes you up early by jumping on the bed like a little kid

-Since it was his first real Christmas, you decided to buy him as many gifts as you could!

-Though, there was one gift that you couldn’t figure out how to give him…

-Later that day, after all the gifts were opened, and you two had time to relax and unwind, you tell him you have to go do something

\- okay that’s not vague at all MC???

-You were gone for a very long time, so he went to go find you

-When he got to the bedroom, the only thing he found was a small, wrapped box in the middle of the room

-He saw that it was labelled to him, and opened it

-”…Wait. Is… is this?”

-INSTANT SOBBING

-HE’S WANTED A FAMILY WITH YOU SINCE THE MOMENT HE MET YOU

-NOW HE’S GOING TO HAVE ONE

-LITERALLY COULD NOT GET ANY HAPPIER

-You came out from behind the door where you were hiding and call out to him

-You braced yourself for a tackle but it didn’t come?

-When you opened your eyes, you saw him drop to his knees in front of you and wrap his arms around your hips

-He laid his forehead against your stomach and through tears started to talk to your guy’s child

-”Hi there little man or princess. You’re gonna have the best Christmas’ from now on, I can promise you this. You’ll have the childhood I never got to have.”  
  
  
*SAERAN:

-The two of you were more of a “Here’s a gift let’s just watch movies and nap the rest of the day” kind of couple

-So that’s what you did

-You exchanged gifts and cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie

-He sat cross legged, and you sat on his lap

-He reached for the remote but…. That… isn’t a remote?

-It was a rectangle box, with a bow on it

-But, you two already exchanged gifts? Was this one from another RFA member?

\- lowkey gets a little jealous

-Until he notices it has his name on it?

-So he holds it up in front of you and asks about it

-”MC, what is this?”

-”I dunno maybe it’s from Santa”

-”Yeah, whatever”

-He keeps it in front of you and opens it to see the positive pregnancy test

-YOU CAN FEEL HIM TENSE UP UNDERNEATH YOU IMMEDIATELY

-HE ACTUALLY DROPS THE BOX ONTO YOUR LAP

-You keep quiet because you want to let it sink in, and wait for him to speak first

-He doesn’t though. No words come out. The only reason you know he moved was because he crossed his arms over your chest and grabbed your shoulders, pulling you closer

-After kissing the back of your head, you heard him sigh before resting his chin on his hand, lips close to your ear

-”MC, I love you. I really do. I’m so scared of being a terrible father. But knowing you, this kid’s going to have a fantastic mother, and I can’t imagine having a family with anyone else but you..”

\- SOMEONE PROTECT HIM  
  
  
*ZEN

-Omg this boy goes all out on christmas for you!!!

-Jewelry, books, video games, etc

-Anything you wanted, he got you

-He thinks he’s gonna beat you again this year

-zenChristmasisntacompetition

-He’s so confused when he sees only one box for him under the tree?

-Not that he’s ungrateful, he’ll love anything you got him! But last year you got him tons of gifts

But oh my god when he opens it, hE DROPS THE BOX AND PICKS YOU UP IN EXCITEMENT

“We’re gonna have a baby?! Like an actual baby?!” oh my god this poor boy is about to cry, he’s so excited

“Do we know the gender? How many months are you? When’s the next appointment?!” omg Zen pls calm down MC has a baby she needs to relax

-He’s so happy though

-He never thought he’d have a family

-But now he has you and a child on the way <3

-He vows to treat his child with all the love in the world; he will never make his child feel the way his parents made him feel

-The rest of the night he just can’t stop kissing you

-It’s either your lips or your tummy, but this boy will not stop attacking

-Hell, he does this the entire time you’re pregnant

-You’re going to have his child, of course he’ll treat you like a goddess  
  
  
*JAEHEE

-Ever since you came into her life, this lil lady is always so hyped about Christmas!!!

-You two don’t really give each other presents because Jaehee sadly never has time to get gifts

-But you two snuggle and watch Christmas movies on Christmas day and nothing could beat that <3

-But Christmas morning, she sees that there’s a box underneath the tree? MC wtf you two didnt agree to gifts this year

-She knows you’re super excited for her to open it though because you even whipped out your camera

-When she opens it, she’s really confused…?

-It’s a bunch of baby items???

-But then she opens the card, and she sees the positive pregnancy test taped to the inside

-“We’re going to be Moms, Jaehee!!!”

-This girl loses it

-She’s crying so much and she’s hugging you so tightly

-You two have been trying for so long and it was taking a toll on you two because treatments were expensive

-But it finally happened!!!

-She’s going to have a family with you!!!

-She spends the rest of the night nuzzling to your stomach and talking to the baby <3  
  
  
*V

-Christmas with V is really chill

-You two agree to one gift, and one gift only

-And then there’s so much snuggling thisboydoesn’tletyougo

-Well since this lil boy can’t see, you can’t exactly place a box underneath the tree and hope he sees it

-So you hand him the pregnancy test and a card that’s in braille for him <3

-He has no idea what the stick is but he figures you’ll tell him?

-But in the card, you don’t tell him you’re pregnant

-Instead you tell him he should get the surgery

-“We’ve been over this MC, I’m not getting the surgery” he really doesn’t wanna have this argument today of all days

-alsowhatahorriblegiftwtfthanksastickandacardthattellsmetogetsurgery,hownice

-“Fine, but when you don’t get to see your child when they’re born, don’t blame me”

-“That’s fine, but-”

-W A I T

-CHILD???

-WHAT

-“You’re holding a positive pregnancy test in your hand. I think you’d hate it if that was the picture of our baby’s first ultra sound though and you didn’t get to see”

-hetearsupohmygoshyourepregnantyouregonnahavehisbabyholyshitthisisreal

-V’s gentle though, he doesn’t pick u up, he doesn’t start sobbing

-He slowly strokes your stomach the entire night and comes up with an entire plan for your pregnancy

-Which includes getting the surgery because there’s now way he’s missing out on seeing his kid <3


End file.
